


Pink Tux To The Prom

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, First Kiss, Flashbacks, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Minor Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Prom, Sheriff Stilinski is a Good Parent, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, mentioned Derek Hale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 07:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15019871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: When John hears a song playing on Stiles' phone he's hit with a wave of nostalgia as he remembers the night he wore a pink tux to his prom, and also finally got up the nerve to make a move on the man of his dreams.





	Pink Tux To The Prom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovelyLittleGrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleGrim/gifts).



> This is for Amanda, who I've been promising this fic to and has been one of my biggest Finski supportors. Hope you like it! ♥  
> Titlte and song used is [In Love with the 80's (Pink Tux to the Prom)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lMOu4E915gs) by Relient K  
> Also used is [Endless Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JM_R1R28kLM) by Lionel Richie & Diana Ross

_And I'm only gonna pierce my left ear_  
_And I've been working on this mustache all summer long_  
_And my favorite band will always be Tears for Fears_  
_And I'm gonna wear a pink tux to the prom_

John taps his foot to the beat of the music playing from the speaker of Stiles’ phone, feeling a wave of nostalgia hit him at the words. He turns to where Bobby and Claudia are sitting at the table across from him, “Remember when I wore a pink tux to our prom?"

Claudia wrinkles her nose, "And that horrible mustache."

"It wasn't that bad!" John says indignantly, turning to Bobby for help, “Tell her it wasn’t that bad.”

Bobby shakes his head, his lips twitching up into a smile, “Oh it was worse. I asked you to shave it, remember?”

“And when you did even you said you were happy to be rid of that horrible thing,” Claudia reminds him.

“You had a mustache?” Stiles says, sitting down next to his Dad. “And wore a pink tux? And didn’t get beat up for it?”

“There is nothing wrong with men wearing the color pink Stiles,” Bobby tells him, “And your Dad looked hot in his light pink tux.”

“In spite of the horrible mustache,” Claudia jokes, “I’m surprised you let him anywhere near you with that thing.”

“I was blinded by love,” Bobby says.

John sighs, "Well at least we can agree that one good thing came out of that night."

 

**Spring 1982**

John turns from side to side, examining himself in the full length mirror in Claudia’s room, “What do you think?”

“You already know you look good in the tux John,” Claudia tells him, moving up to stand next to him in front of the mirror. She brings a hand up to poke at his mustache, a look of distaste taking over her face, “This this however almost ruins the whole look.”

“It looks good,” John argues, “Everyone is growing a mustache, you know that. It’s a statement.”

“A statement that you’re creepy and like to hide in dark alleys,” Claudia says. “Now move over. I need to check my dress.” John moves out of the way, allowing Claudia to take her place in front of the mirror. Her eyes meet his in the mirror and she tilts her head back, “Can you zip me up?”

John nods and moves his hands, slowly zipping up the rest of Claudia’s dress. It’s a purple one that falls to her knees, the ruffles under it causing it to stick out. It goes perfectly with John’s pink tux and Bobby’s blue one. They might not have dates but they all decided to match. Or well John and Bobby had decided when they went and picked out their tuxes. Claudia heard about it and decided she wanted to be part of it.

John knows what she’s doing. She always does it, putting herself between John and Bobby. Not in a mean way or as a way to keep them apart but more so that no one will ask questions. Not that there’s really anything to ask about. John and Bobby are friends, that’s it. He just knows how they can sometimes look.

There’s a knock on the door and John looks over as the door opens, Bobby stepping inside. Claudia squeals and bounds over to him, “Look at you! You look amazing!”

“Yeah?” Bobby asks, looking from Claudia over to John.

“Of course you do!” Claudia swats his arm playfully before turning to John, “John tell him he looks amazing.”

“She’s not wrong,” John says, surprised at how low his voice has gotten. He clears his throat, “You look great Bobby.”

Bobby gives him a small smile, “So do you.”

Claudia claps her hands, “We need pictures. Come on!”

Claudia makes Bobby and John stand together for a few picture, moving them this way and that until she’s satisfied. Then she grabs her bag and drags them out of the room and downstairs where her parents are waiting. She hands her camera over to her Mom as her Dad grabs his own camera and then the three stand together in front of her stairs.

After that the three take off out of the house, running down the driveway to where Bobby’s car is parked, Claudia’s shawl billowing behind her and her happy laughter trailing back to them. She hops in the backseat, shooting John a wink.

John rolls his eyes and gets in the front, smiling over at Bobby as he fastens his seatbelt, “Drive on captain.”

The drive to the high school only takes about 5 minutes. Before John knows it they’re walking up the steps that lead to the gymnasium. They wait in line while people hand over their tickers before following the crowd into the gym. John doesn’t know much about decorations but he thinks it looks nice.

Claudia slips away when she spots Talia on the dance for, the two hugging before they start to dance. John and Bobby follow her, jumping around and dancing to the upbeat song. It’s nice just being able to laugh and dance with his friends like this, sometimes singing the familiar songs at the top of their lungs.

After a few songs John leaves the dancefloor in search of a table, unsurprised when Bobby follows after him. “I’m going to get us some drinks,” Bobby tells him once they’ve found a decent one.

John nods, “That would be great. Thanks,”

After Bobby returns with drinks and then some snacks the two just sit there, talking and drinking their punch while the world goes on around them. John looks around, taking in all the smiling and dancing bodies.

“Well don’t you two look smart,” Melissa says, smiling down at them as she walks up to their table.

“They look like cotton candy,” Natalie says, from next to Melissa. “It’s adorable.”

“It is,” Melissa agrees. “You did a good job of making their colors complement each other. I’m glad you finally realize you both do the same for each other. You two just really work well together.”

She winks and walks off with Natalie, leaving John staring after her. He just sits there, his mind racing as Melissa’s words repeat themselves in his head. He knows people are talking to him. He’s even had a few girls ask him to dance but all he can manage is to shake his head. It might be rude but he can’t be bothered to care.

Melissa thinks they compliment each other, and that they work well together.  He’s starting to realize Melissa is right and they do complement each other, and the colors work perfect because they’d picked them out together. He only comes around when Bobby puts a hand on his arm and asks him if he’s alright.

John shoots to his feet, holding out his hand to Bobby, a look of determination on his face, “Dance with me.”

Bobby stares at the hand for a moment before smiling and slipping his hand into John’s going “I thought you’d never ask.”

John smiles when Bobby gets to his feet and he leads him out to the dance floor. He can feel eyes on them but he ignores them. It’s a slow song, with Endless Love playing, so he puts his hands on Bobby’s hips, smiling when Bobby’s hands come up to wrap around his neck.

Now that he’s here John isn’t sure what to do. He hadn’t thought past getting Bobby to dance with him. He knows he wants more, he’s just not sure how to go about it. Or if Bobby even wants the same thing.

 _But he’s dancing with you,_ he thinks, _that has to mean something_.

“Breathe John,” Bobby says, his voice low and next to his ear. “It won’t do either of us any good if you pass out due to lack of oxygen.”

“Shut up,” John mutters.

Bobby chuckles and it sends a thrill through John. He pulls back and John can’t seem to look away. The song continues to play, John and Bobby swaying to the music. John can’t help but sing along.

 _Two hearts_  
_Two hearts that beat as one_  
_Our lives have just begun_  
_And forever_  
_I'll hold you close in my arms_  
_I can't resist your charms_

Bobby smiles, one of his hands playing with the hair at the back of John’s neck. “What do you want John?”

“You,” John says before he can think better of it.

Bobby blinks in surprise then he’s smiling, wide and bright. It takes John’s breath away. “You’ve always had me,” Bobby tells him. “All you had to do was ask.”

There’s that word again. _Ask_. Right now John wants to ask so many things. John takes Bobby’s hand and leads him out of the gym and into the deserted hallway. He leans against one of the lockers and then pulls Bobby close to him.

“Can I kiss you?” John asks, feeling his heart beating faster in his chest.

Bobby nods and steps closer to John, his body a warm weight against him. John brings one of his hands up to the back of Bobby’s neck and pulls him down, their lips meeting in a soft kiss, then another, and then another. Until Bobby has John pinned to the locker with his hands fisted in the coat of John’s tux.

Eventually Bobby pulls back. He moves his head down to John’s shoulder, attempting to catch his breath.

“Well that was fun,” John says, leaning his head back against the locker.

“It was,” Bobby agrees, “but now my face is going to be sore from that mustache of yours.”

Bobby lifts his head and John’s is immediately drawn to the patches of red skin along Bobby’s face and neck. He smirks, bringing a hand up to touch the sensitive skin, “I didn’t hear you complaining when I was kissing you Cupcake.”

John’s smirk grows when Bobby shivers. Bobby just rolls his eyes, “I enjoy your lips, not your mustache. Something like that should not be on your face.”

“I happen to like it,” John tells him.

“I’m not having that thing near my face again,” Bobby tells him.

“Hmm what about other parts of your body?” John asks, rolling his hips slightly.

Bobby gasps and closes his eyes, his posture tense, “If you think that thing is going anywhere near my p…”

John kisses him, just a quick press of lips. Then he’s pulling back and grabbing Bobby’s hand, leading him down the hallway. He leads him into a storage closet and pushes him up against a nearby shelf as soon as the doors closed. He’s going to prove Bobby wrong.

“You look like you’re going to do porn,” Bobby pants

John grinds against him, a mischievous smile on his face, showing Bobby just how interested he is. “Maybe I do. Just without the cameras and only for us.”

“That’s just called sex John.”

“Nothing with us will ever be _just sex_ Cupcake.”

Bobby pulls him in for another kiss, hot and heated. They’re both aware of the prom still going on but neither of them care. This is what they’ve been waiting for.

“I love you,” Bobby mumbles against his lips, “Horrible mustache and all.”

“I love you too,” John murmurs, “Now what do you say we get out of here?”

“My parents aren’t home,” Bobby says, then ducks his head, his cheeks heating up. “I just mean if you wanted someplace to go. Not that I expect anything.”

“I want to be with you,” John says, “I think that’s pretty obvious. But I’m in no rush if you’re not ready.”

“Are you kidding me?” Bobby asks. “I’ve been waiting for years to get my hands on you. Let’s get out of here.”

“You’d really have sex with me with this mustache?” John asks, feeling a little insecure about it.

“Well yeah,” Bobby says, “I’m having sex with _you_ not the mustache. And if it makes you happy and you like it you should keep it.”

**Present Day**

“So did you keep it?” Stiles asks, his voice bringing John back to the present.

John shakes his head, “Bobby helped me shave it before we made love that night.”

Stiles pales, "Please. I don't need to know how your first time went. It was bad enough hearing about some of the other stuff.”

“I’m sure you’ve heard worse living with them,” Claudia says.

“Don’t remind me,” Stiles groans.

“Like you have room to talk,” Bobby says, “Or do you just moan Derek’s name and harder just for fun?”

“Oh my god,” Claudia says, “I knew it! I’ve been telling Talia there was something going on between you two.”

“It’s new,” Stiles tells them, looking over at John. “I would have told you, we’ve just been figuring things out and…”

“You just wanted to enjoy your time as a couple before anyone else got involved,” John says. “I get it son. He makes you happy?”

Stiles nods, “He does.”

“Then that’s that matters,” John tells him.

“Though we do expect to see him at dinner on Sunday night,” Bobby says.

“Sure thing Pop,” Stiles says, pulling out his phone and typing something. Most likely a message to Derek. Sure enough, a moment later the phone pings and Stiles is looking up at them. “He’ll be here.” He puts his phone down and then turns to Bobby, “Please tell me you have pictures of this mustache. I _have to_ see it.”

“You bet your ass I do,” Bobby grins and stands up, “I’ll be right back.”

“You really don’t need to see the pictures Stiles,” John says.

“Oh but I do,” Stiles tells him. “This mustache is like some dark secret from your past that no one knows about.”

Bobby returns a few minutes later with a photo album. He puts it down in front of Stiles and flip through the pages. “There we go,” Bobby says, “pink tux, mustache, and all.”

“You guys got prom pictures together?” Stiles asks, looking between John and Bobby.

“We took some at Claudia’s but we also stopped and got some before we left prom as well,” John says, “It felt important to have them.”

“You both look so happy,” Stiles says, “Not that you’re not now. But here you were my age right?”

“We were,” John agrees.

“And you’re still together after all these years,” Stiles says, awe in his voice. “Like I’ve always known you’ve been together for a while but since high school? That’s amazing.”

“We love each other,” John says, “And while love itself can often not be enough to keep a relationship together it’s a big part of it.”

“That and the respect we have for each other,” Bobby says, “Understanding each other’s boundaries is important.”

“And good communication,” John says, “And consent. _That_ is an important one.”

“And lube,” Bobby says, “You always want to make sure you have lube.”

“I love how this was starting to get all nice and soft and then Pop goes and mentions lube,” Stiles laughs.

“What? It is important. You don’t want someone trying to…”

“Oh I know how important lube is,” Stiles says, hurrying to cut him off. “Trust me.”

“I’d rather not think about how you know that,” John sighs.

Stiles shakes his head, his eyes going back to the album in front of him. His eyes land on a picture of Stiles as a baby. He’s in Bobby’s arms while John sits next to him, his arm around Bobby’s shoulder as the two look down at their son.

“What…” Stiles takes a deep breath and turns to his parents, “How did I come to be?”

John, Bobby, and Claudia share a look before John turns back to Stiles. “Bobby and I had been wanting kids for a while, but adopting as a gay couple back then was next to impossible. We’d almost given up when Claudia came to us. She offered to be our surrogate, even let us use one of her eggs.”

“I still remember the day you were born,” Bobby says, “you were so small. I was almost afraid to touch you. But then you smiled up at me. I knew then I’d do anything to protect you. We both would.”

Bobby reaches over and takes John’s hand. John smiles and squeezes. “We’ll always protect you Stiles. All of us.”

Stiles smiles, hugging all three of them in turn. “I love you.”

“We love you too, son,” John says.

“So Dad,” Stiles says, grinning over at him. “What are the chances you still have that pink tux?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Sofia, there is now [a picture](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/470747633317576704/472864641811349514/john_stilinski.jpg) of John with the mustache


End file.
